


Heart-Shaped Locket

by GlassesOfJustice



Series: Ocean's 8 Drabbles [3]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Exes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Summer SpinoffPrompt: Debbie/Tammy - Old flame.
Relationships: Debbie Ocean/Tammy, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Series: Ocean's 8 Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	Heart-Shaped Locket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



Tammy wasn't sure how to approach Lou. She found her intimidating--the kind of person that made you open your mouth to say something and then close it again.

"Hey, Lou, can I see your necklace?" Tammy hoped her question sounded casual.

Lou stopped popping her gum and looked up from her magazine.

"This one then?" 

Tammy couldn't help but feel she had exasperated Lou, but she moved to get a closer look.

_Damn._

Tammy pulled the same heart-shaped locket from under her blouse.

"Debbie Ocean!" they groaned in unison.

Tammy turned away, biting at her thumb. _The gal! Unbelievable._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by both an episode of _Agent Carter_ where Howard buys all of his companions tennis bracelets, and an episode of _UnREAL_ where Chet buys multiple lovers the same ankle bracelet. 
> 
> ♥ My wife gave me the idea of Debbie lifting these necklaces on one of her earliest jobs at Zales or something and just giving them to her girlfriends of the week. ♥
> 
> I can see this prompt going more steamy, so maybe I'll also give that a go!
> 
> Thanks Ella for hosting and Cleo for the beta!


End file.
